Pengantin Tomboy
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary! :p HyukHae


Pengantin Tomboy

Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang ia cintai? Sekalipun ia memiliki kekurangan, pastilah perempuan itu menginginkan suatu pernikahan yang ia idamkan.

Menggunakan gau satin berhiaskan mutiara dan dengan aksen renda yang membuat tampak elegan, kemudian berjalan dilorong gereja yang teramat suci dengan seorang lelaki idaman yang menunggui di altar dengan tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat dirimu.

Gambaran seperti itulah, yang merupakan impian seorang gadis berumur 26 tahun yang memiliki sikap tomboy dan berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang pastinya, di umur 26 tahun mereka sudah merubah sikap mereka menjadi anggun dan feminim.

Dan gadis itu bernama...

Lee Donghae..

* * *

• Cast : Lee Hyukjae x Lee Donghae (GS)

• Rate : T

• Genre : Marriage-Life, Romance.

• Warning : Genderswitch Hae,

* * *

Donghae's POV.

Namaku Lee Donghae. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae, Hae, bahkan Fishy sekalipun. Umurku adalah 26 tahun, umur yang cukup matang jika melaksanakan sebuah pernikahan suci yang selalu aku idam-idamkan.

Aku adalah seorang yeoja tomboy yang berkerja sebagai desaigner fashion yang diakui oleh masyarakat. Perusahaan tempatku berkerja memanglah sangat terkenal di Seoul.

Perusahaan kami tak jarang memiliki klien artis, bahkan orang-orang penting di Korea Selatan ataupun seluruh dunia.

Aku selalu merancang busana yang terbilang anggun, feminim bahkan berkelas. Berkebalikan dengan keadaan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Ya. Aku adalah seorang gadis tomboy. Sejak aku SD hingga sekarang pun, aku selalu menggunakan kaos-celana-sneakers (kecuali saat sekolah. Mau tidak mau, aku harus menggunakan rok). Bahkan saat bekerja pun, aku menggunakan seragam kerja dengan bawahan celana.

Walaupun aku seorang tomboy, aku masih memiliki beberapa foto (tentu saja, foto-foto ini masih bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan) yang menggunakan dress, gaun, atau semacamnya.

Terakhir aku memakai dress adalah ketika prom night sekolahku 9 tahun yang lalu. Itu memalukan bukan?

Namun, prom night sekolahku adalah awal mula ketika aku bertemu dengan namja itu.

Namja yang selalu melihatku sebagai 'Wanita', berbeda dengan namja-namja lainnya yang melihatku sebagai teman lelakinya (aku memiliki skill yang sangat bagus di sepak bola dan berenang. Maka dari itu, teman namja-ku lebih banyak daripada teman yeojaku).

Namja yang selalu membuatku menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Namja yang selalu memperlakukanku sebagai 'PRINCESS' dimatanya.

Namja itu bernama Lee Hyukjae.

_FLASHBACK._

_"Kau, mau menjadi 'wanita'-ku?" tanya seorang namja bergummy smile yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dibawah pohon willow belakang sekolah._

_Aku mendongak, menatap wajah namja bergummy smile indah itu._

_"kau bicara denganku?" tanyaku polos. Namja itu terkekeh "ya, tentu saja. Kau kira aku berbicara dengan rumput hmm?" godanya sambil tersenyum riang._

_"aku.. Tidak.. Kita.. Bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Kau tahu kan?" tanyaku sambil terus menengadah karena ia masih berdiri, sedangkan aku duduk. Lama-lama ini bisa membuatku tengeng._

_"bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk cepat, ya.. Walaupun kita tidak saling kenal, setidaknya duduk bersebelahan lebih menyenangkan daripada menengadah._

_"namaku Lee Hyukjae, kelas 12 IPA 5" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Melihat senyumannya, aku merasa ada hawa-hawa hangat yang mengelilingiku. Padahal, kenyataannya angin musim gugur yang berhembus cukup membuatku dapat bergigil walaupun aku menggunakan blazer sekolahku._

_"euhm.. Lee Donghae, 12 IPS 4.." jawabku sambil tersenyum angelic kepadanya. Kulihat ia sedikit terpana melihat senyumku. Eh? Kenapa aku PD begini?_

_"kau cantik jika tersenyum.." pujinya dan membuatku merah seketika. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang semula menatap wajahnya yang begitu tampan. Oke, aku tak bisa mempungkirinya._

_Iris mata dark brown-nya. Hidung mancungnya. Bibir tebalnya. Kulit putih halusnya. Rahang tegasnya... Dan gummy-smile yang membuatku berdebar. Perasaan macam apa ini?_

_"kau selalu dielu-elukan oleh teman-teman namja maupun yeoja dekatku.." ceritanya. Aku kembali menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung "yah, kau tahukan.. Menurut teman-temanku kau pintar. Kau jago berenang bahkan sepak bola. Kau cantik, dan bisa dibilang cukup tampan.. Walaupun kalau kau menjadi namja kau tergolong menjadi namja cantik.." ia menghadapku lalu terkekeh pelan ketika dibagian 'namja cantik'._

_Aku mengerucutkan bibirku ketika ia mengejekku walaupun tersirat di dalam ceritanya "terima kasih pujiannya" ucapku dingin sambil kembali mengalihkan pandanganku dari namja tersebut._

_"sejak itu, aku jadi penasaran dengan dirimu.. Donghae-ah.."_

_Mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir ini, aku kembali memerah. Astaga, sejak kapan aku gampang bersemu begini?_

_"lalu, maksudmu mengajakku ke prom apa Hyukjae-ssi?" tanyaku ketika teringat ia mengajakku pergi ke prom bersama dirinya._

_"oh, aku hanya tak memiliki pasangan saja.." jawabnya enteng "dan aku yakin kau pasti tak memiliki juga, bukan?" godanya sambil terkekeh. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu membuatku sensitive._

_Walaupun aku memiliki teman namja yang banyak, tak satupun dari mereka yang mau menjadi pasanganku ketika ada acara resmi seperti ini. Mereka selalu bercanda, jika pergi denganku akan banyak mengira namja pergi dengan namja. Alias gay. Namun aku hanya tertawa dihadapan mereka, tapi menangis ketika sudah berada diatas kasur hangatku._

_"terima kasih ejekannya tuan Hyukjae. Kalau boleh, aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas sastraku. Selamat siang" ujarku ketus lalu bersiap beranjak dari duduk di sampingnya. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi dengan guyonan seperti itu. Aku adalah wanita. Walaupun aku tomboy, aku masih mempunyai jiwa yang rapuh dan butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seorang namja.._

_"mianhae" ujarnya sambil menahan tanganku agar tak beranjak dari sisinya "mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menyindirmu.." ujarnya tulus._

_TES._

_Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan, lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk kedua mataku._

_Aku terlihat sangat rapuh dan tolol dihadapannya. Padahal aku selalu terlihat tegar dihadapan semua orang, dan sekarang.._

_"kau memang tipe orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan ya?" tanyanya lembut sambil menyeka air mataku. Aku terdiam, dan terus saja menangis dalam diam._

_"uljimma" ucapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, walaupun kami baru saja bertemu 20menit yang lalu._

_"kalau boleh jujur aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu dari jauh sejak kelas 10.."_

_Aku membulatkan mataku, tak percaya dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir ia ucapkan._

_Sejak kelas 10? Itu sudah hampir 3 tahun yang lalu.._

_"dan aku merasakan Love at First Sight. Konyol ya?" ujarnya sambil terus menatap kedua bola mataku yang tak lagi mengerluarkan air mata._

_"sejak itu, aku yakin sekali kalau ada benih cinta yang tumbuh dihatiku setiap melihat dirimu, Donghae-ah.. Aku menyukaimu.. Ani.. Mencintaimu.. Mencintai apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Mencintai sikapmu, kepribadianmu yang tomboy.. Dan yang paling aku cintai adalah senyumanmu.. Senyum malaikatmu Hae-ah.."_

_Oh-oh.. Aku.. Aku merasa seperti wanita seutuhnya ketika berhadapan dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae. Dan panggilan itu.. Hae.. Hanya keluargaku dan kedua sahabatku -Sungmin dan Ryeowook- yang hanya memanggilku seperti itu.._

_"Jadi.. Aku ulangi sekali lagi.. Would you be my girl on prom night tomorrow? And.. Would you be my girlfriend.. Hae?" tanyanya sambil menangkup kedua pipiku lembut._

_TES._

_Air mataku kembali menetes, astaga.. Aku bisa ketahuan kalau aku adalah seorang yeoja cengeng.._

_"uu, you're a babycry.. Don't you?" godanya sambil menghapus air mataku lembut._

_"ne, i do Hyukjae. I do for everything. I do for be your girl on prom party.. And i do for be your girlfriend.. But, let me try to loving you. Ne?"_

_Dan Hyukjae pun mengangguk bahagia, kemudian mengecup keningku amat lama. Mengecup dengan penuh kebahagiaan, cinta, dan kasih sayang dari dalam dirinya._

_"Saranghae" bisiknya lembut_

_"biarkan aku belajar agar aku bisa membalasmu, Hyukjae-ah.."_

_FLASHBACK end._

9 tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. 2 bulan setelah Hyukjae mengucapkan pernyataan cintanya, aku benar-benar menjadi mencintainya. Aku sudah dapat membalas kata "Saranghae" yang meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

Sejak kami mulai berpacaran, aku dan Hyukjae berkomitmen untuk menjaga kesucian satu sama lain, walaupun pada nyatanya Hyukjae tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibirku. Dan terjadilah.. Seorang Lee Hyukjae yang mengecup bibirku dengan teramat lembut 1,5 tahun kemudian setelah kami jadian. Konyol bukan? Teman-teman kami bahkan sering menggoda kami dengan kata-kata yang menyangkut 'Bed Scene', karena kami sudah hampir 9 tahun berpacaran tapi tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Oh, ayolah. Aku berkomitmen seperti ini demi Hyukjae juga.. Hampir suatu hari Hyukjae kelepasan dan hampir melakukan itu, namun ia tersadar karena tangisanku dan keadaanku yang cukup mengenaskan dibawahnya.

9 tahun kami berpacaran, seminggu yang lalu Hyukjae melamarku. Walaupun tidak romantis seperti Kyuhyun -pacar sahabatku, Sungmin- yang membawakan Sungmin 1000 bunga mawar saat melamarnya, aku tetap bahagia.

Hyukjae melamarku dihadapan kedua orang tua kami di restoran berbintang 5, bertepatan ketika salju pertama kali turun di luar restoran.

Kini, Lee Hyukjae benar-benar menjadi orang yang sukses setelah berhasil melanjutkan perusahaan appa-nya yang sempat bangkrut di cabang Busan.

Rasanya, saat Hyukjae melamarku dan meminta agar appa dan eomma merestui kami, aku sangat bahagia. Aku benar-benar menjadi seorang yeoja utuh dimatanya. Princessnya.

* * *

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang memang sudah menikah terlebih dahulu, memutuskan untuk membantu persiapanku selama seminggu.

Membantu mempersiapkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk pernikahan. Bahkan mereka membantuku memilihkan gaun pernikahan yang selalu aku impikan untuk menggunakannya.

Aku memang tomboy. Tapi setiap wanita ingin memakai gaun pernikahannya sendiri bukan?

"apa aku akan terlihat konyol jika menggunakan itu?" tanyaku pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook ketika berdiri di depan etalase sebuah toko gaun pernikahan.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menolehku seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapanku "mworago?" pekik mereka bersamaan "kau bercanda kan Hae? Kau pasti pantas menggunakan itu!" pekik Ryeowook sambil menunjuk gaun satin yang dipajang di etalase. "ayolah kita masuk Hae? Oke? Diluar dingin tahu. Salju terus turun tiada hentinya." celoteh Sungmin lalu menarikku kedalam toko gaun pernikahan tersebut.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memutuskan agar mereka saja yang memilih.

Dan jadilah, aku hanya duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke kamar pas.

15 menit kemudian..

"Hae, lihatlah. Kami memutuskan agar kau menggunakan gaun ini!" pekik Ryeowook riang sambil menunjukkan kepadaku sebuah gaun yang amat manis.

Gaun berbahan satin berwarna mutiara, dengan model kemben dan beraksen beludru di sekitar dadanya. Nampak elegan, berkelas.

"cobalah" pinta Sungmin dengan teramat lembut. Aku mengangguk.

Assisten toko yang bersama Ryeowook dan Sungmin ketika memilih gaun untukku meraih gaun yang Ryeowook pegang dan menuntunku ke kamar pas dengan 2 assisten tambahan.

Dan aku hanya mengikuti 3 orang assisten itu di belakang.

* * *

"OMO! neomu yeppo!" pekik Ryeowook dan Sungmin ketika aku keluar dari kamar pas dengan menggunakan gaun yang di beri Ryeowook tadi.

Aku memutar, menghadap kaca besar yang terletak belakangku dan menatap diriku sendiri dengan tidak percaya.

"ini aku?" bisikku lirih. Sungmin dan Ryeowook mendekatiku, lalu masing-masing menggenggam tanganku "ya, itu kamu Hae.. Cantik bukan?" ucap Ryeowook lirih. Bahkan 3 orang assisten toko memuji diriku sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih tersebut. Mereka bahkan ingin melihatku dengan memakai tudung dan dirias sedikit, dan jangan lupakan ketika berjalan di altar sambil membawa buket bunga.

"Hyukjae pasti bahagia memilikimu, Hae.."

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, hari pernikahanku dan Hyukjae tiba. Semua para undangan yang hanya berisikan keluarga, sahabat dan beberapa kolega dekat kami sudah duduk manis di dalam gereja yang hangat, sedangkan di luar gereja salju turun dengan derasnya.

Hal ini sempat membuatku kecewa, karena aku ingin sekali pulang dari gereja naik kereta kuda seperti princess dalam cerita dongeng-dongeng bersama pangeranku, Lee Hyukjae.

Namun apa daya, akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk menggunakan Limosin dari gereja hingga hotel tempat kami akan melakukan 'malam pertama' .

Ketika acara dimulai, aku merasakan jantungku berdegup amat keras. Padahal pintu gereja belum dibuka.

"Kau siap princess?" tanya appa ketika sudah siap menggandeng tanganku menuju altar tempat Hyukjae menungguku "aku berdebar-debar appa.." ucapku jujur, appa hanya tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa anakku. Ada appa disini.."

Sedetik kemudian, pintu gereja terbuka. Aku dan appa mulai melangkahkan kaki-kaki kami menuju altar tempat Hyukjae menunggu.

Dengan tudung yang menutupi mukaku, satu tangan yang menggandeng tangan appa dan tangan yang lain menggenggam bunga, aku mulai mempersiapkan diriku sebelum menjawab janji-janji yang diberikan pastor kepadaku dan Hyukjae kelak.

TEP.

Appa berhenti, menandakan kami sudah berada di depan altar tempat Hyukjae menungguku.

"Hyukjae, aku titipkan tuan putriku kepadamu. Ini sekarang adalah giliranmu menjaganya, mencintainya, memberi kasih sayang yang banyak kepadanya karena kini, giliranku sudah habis.." ucap appa sambil mengulurkan tanganku kepada Hyukjae.

Aku meneteskan air mata ketika appa berucap begitu. Aku menoleh kepada appa dan mendapati dirinya sudah meneteskan air matanya, namun tetap terlihat begitu tampan.

"aku janji appa. Aku akan menjaganya, mencintainya serta memberi kasih sayang yang banyak seperti dirimu dahulu. Aku akan menjaga demi dirimu appa. Karena sekarang ia adalah belahan jiwaku.." jawab Hyukjae mantap lalu menggenggam tanganku yang diulurkan oleh appa.

"Terima kasih.." bisik appa lalu mundur perlahan menuju tempat eomma yang duduk dikursi tamu. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk appa.. Pahlawanku, lelaki yang aku cintai sebelum Hyukjae..

"kalian siap?" tanya sang pastor sebelum pernikahan kami di mulai.

* * *

Pernikahan kami berjalan dengan sukses. Sekarang aku dan Hyukjae telah sah menjadi suami istri.

Hyukjae dan aku kini tengah berada di dalam mobil limosine mewah yang disediakan appa Hyukjae untuk membawaku dan Hyukjae ke hotel.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa amat pusing, dan perutku yang terasa diaduk-aduk dengan hebohnya.

"Hae? Gwenchana? Kau pucat sekali.." ujar Hyukjae ketika melihat keadaan diriku.

Uh-oh, jangan bilang aku tengah mabuk kendaraan sekarang..

ANDWE! aku tak ingin terlihat memalukan di malam pertamaku dengan Hyukjae. Uh, tapi aku sangat mual..

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus punggungku pelan.

"hmm.. Aku pusing Hyuk.." aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menjepit kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi keadaan seperti ini malah membuatku semakin ingin muntah karena gaunku seperti menekanku.

"ingin menepi sebentar Nyonya Lee?" tanya tuan Jung, sopir pribadi keluara Hyukjae.

"tidak tuan Jung, teruslah jalan hingga hotel. Semakin cepat sampai, semakin baik" ujarku sambil memaksakan senyum.

"baik nyonya.." ujar tuan Jung lalu kembali fokus kepada jalanan yang bersalju.

"tuan Jung, bisa turunkan pembatas antara depan dan belakang?" tanya Hyukjae sopan.

"baik tuan Lee.." dengarku. Aku terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Hyukkie.." panggilku kepada suamiku.

"Ya baby hae?" sahutnya romantis. Astaga, disaat seperti ini dia masih dapat menggodaku.

"bisakah.. Bisakah kau membuka resleting gaunku?" lirihku. Masa bodoh dengan pipiku yang memerah karena mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"baiklah baby.." ujarnya lalu membuka resleting gaunku.

"dan kaitan bra-ku.. Hyukkie.." bisikku lagi, takut tuan Jung mendengar. Dan kemudian Hyukjae kembali membuka kaitan bra milikku.

Sekarang sudah lumayan nyaman dibanding tadi. Sudah tidak ada sesuatu yang seperti menekan diriku..

Hyukjae menyampirkan blazernya untuk menutupi bagianku yang terbuka, kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Ini membuatku nyaman.

"tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu ketika nanti tiba.." bisiknya lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku, dan kemudian aku tertidur..

* * *

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap aku yang kini tengah berada di gendongan 'bridal style' Hyukjae. Oke, mungkin orang-orang mengira ini konyol.

Seorang pengantin pingsan? Masa bodohlah.

Aku terus menyampirkan kedua tanganku di lehernya agar tidak jatuh dan ia terus melangkah dengan pasti menuju kamar president suit yang disiapkan oleh kedua bumonim kami.

Sesampainya di kamar, dengan lembut Hyukjae menidurkanku di ranjang dan bisa kurasakan Hyukjae melepaskan tudung pengantinku.

Aku yang saat itu memang terbangun (setengah sadar), sekilas melihat Hyukjae meminta obat mual kepada tuan Jung yang memang ia tadi membantu kami membawa koper-koper kami.

'Ah, bagaimana dengan malam pertama kami?' batinku. Aku takut Hyukjae akan kecewa karena keadaanku.

Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk membuka semua gaunku, karena toh aku tidak dapat menresletingkan kembali.

Dalam keadaan tiduran, aku berhasil melepaskan gaun yang terbalut ditubuhku, dan menaruhnya di bawah kasur.

Kini, aku hanya menggunakan bra (yang tak terkaitkan sama sekali) dan celana dalam. Tak lupa dengan blazer yang menutupi bagian atasku (walaupun dadaku masih terlihat).

Setidaknya, aku masih ingin membuat Hyukjae tidak kecewa dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku lalu memposisikan tubuhku di kasur dengan keadaan yang menggoda.

"aku kembali baby.." pekik Hyukjae setelah mendapatkan obat mual untukku.

"Hei, kenapa kau lepas semua pakaianmu Hae?" tanyanya setelah duduk disamping ranjang. Di dekatku.

"aku.."

"bangunlah, minum obatmu dulu ne?" pinta Hyukjae lembut.

Saat aku mendudukkan diriku, aku dapat melihat keadaanku sekarang seperti apa melalui kaca besar di depan kasur king size kami.

Terrible.

Rambut acak-acakan, maskara yang luntur karena air mata, badanku yang setengah telanjang, mukaku yang pucat.

"Hiks.." lolos sudah isakan dari mulutku. Aku merasa Hyukjae gelagapan melihat diriku.

"Baby-ya? Waeyo? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya setelah menaruh obat dan segelas air putih di nakas samping kasur kami.

"hiks, mianhae.. Hiks.." isakku sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Hyukjae menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya "mianhae.. Aku seharusnya bisa memuaskanmu malam ini.. Hiks.. Tapi aku malah merepotkanmu malam ini.. Aku menyusahkanmu.. Hiks.. Merepotkanmu.. Hiks.. Meng..." belum selesai aku bicara, Hyukjae sudah membungkam bibirku dengan ciumannya yang amat lembut.

"ssh.." Hyukjae menempelkan keningnya di keningku setelah melepas ciuman kami "tidak apa-apa Hae-ya, yang penting kau sembuh terlebih dahulu oke? masih banyak malam-malam yang akan kita lewatkan berdua sebelum Tuhan memisahkan kita bukan?" ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut belakangku.

"maafkan aku.. Aku terlihat terrible" bisikku sambil kembali memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata lolos begitu saja dari mataku.

"hei, tatap mataku Hae.."

Kemudian aku membuka mataku dan menemuka Hyukjae yang menatapku dengan intens.

"kau sangat cantik malam ini.. Kau adalah princessku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi princess dalam hidupku. Kau belahan jiwaku Hae-ya, Saranghae.." bisiknya lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nado.. Nado Hyukkie.." balasku sebelum Hyukjae kembali menciumku dengan teramat lembut di bibirku...

Donghae's POV end.

~ THE END! ~

A/N :

HAI! Cho Kyura is BACK-BACK-BACK! ^^ #plak. Setelah sekian lama tidak update FF~~ .. (lirik beberapa FF yang baru jadi setengah -SD, Feeling, Say My Name, Hyukkie Please Smile!-) akhirnya saya kembali dgn membawa FF baru.

TAA-DAA~~ ini dia! Hahaha.

Ini FF terinspirasi dari judul cerita yang hampir sama, dan isi yang hampir sama pula. Mianhae kalau terkesan Plagiat. Sejujurnya ini banyak perubahannya kok, I SWEAR! :')

Oke, kalau mau ada yang protes, komentar, kritik & saran, kenalan tapi jangan BASH boleh lewat beberapa SNS dibawah ini :  
LINE, Ktalk, FB, Twitter, Path dan PM FFN. kalau mau tanya ID dari beberapa SNS diatas, bisa tanya lewat PM. hahahaha.

Mind to review reader? ;;)

THANKYOU! :*

-DH's Wife-


End file.
